


Fire on fire

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comforting Jack Kline, Confused Jack Kline, Crying Jack Kline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Has Powers, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline One Shot, Jack being Jack, Loss of Parent(s), One Shot Song Challenge, POV Original Female Character, Prompt Fic, Song lyrics prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Jack Kline is fire personified. His power knows no bounds.Discovering you and the fact that your powers are almost as scary and unadulterated as his, would he grow closer to you or push you away?His fire plus your fire = winners





	Fire on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Smith's voice always makes me cry and make me feel thinks I'm scared of feeling. But from too many unchecked feelings, come song prompts and fanfics. So ta-da! 
> 
> Also guys, I'd hugely appreciate if you read my latest poem "hypocrite". It's hugely personal and I shared it with you all with great faith because I love this fandom and the AO3 community.  
> Thanks a lot 😊

"A power magnet?", J.

"Yup. Your powers and this witchy magnet equals boom! Power explosion.", D.

Jack sometimes gets confused about Dean's Winchester lingo, but Castiel helps him understand the underlying meaning.

"He means that with the help of this rare item we have procured from the men of letters bunker, you could concentrate your power on it to find out more unadulterated powerful beings on Earth who need our help. In return of our guidance, those beings might be useful to us in order to defeat Michael once and for all." Castiel explains to Jack and glares at Dean for using his weird lingo on the six month old kid again.

Dean throws his hand up in defence and says, "Hey, it's your kid. You've got this." He goes away for a beer run and Jack proudly smiles at Castiel for some reason.

"You seem happy?" Cas smiles back.

"He called me your kid", J.

"I do consider myself your father, as Kelly has trusted me to take care of you." C.

Jack beams at him. 

* * *

Sam looks a bit worried, " What if angel radio catches on? The amount of power he will radiate might attract other problematic people. Will the bunker be safe enough?"

Cas gets up, " I'm on it."

He wards the bunker with all the enochian, Celtic, Hebrew, Sumerian and Ancient Greek spells in order to protect Jack from unwanted interference.

With his nod, Jack starts to concentrate on the witchy device. He closes his eyes and focuses on powerful beings. However, his full attention goes towards a cry for help.

The person crying for help was shaking with her own power ((OFC)). Jack focused on helping her and within seconds, breaching all the warding, she was standing in front of the Winchesters based on Jack's pure willpower.

She backs away immediately until her eyes fall on Jack.

"You?" She gasps.

Jack beams at her, "Hello! I'm Jack."

She looks at Castiel now, "You're powerful too. What are you?"

Castiel nods, putting his angel blade away, " I'm am Angel of the Lord."

Her face lights up now, "Is this heaven? Are you my guardian angel?"

Castiel shakes his head, " I'm afraid not. I'm the guardian angel of the Winchesters, that's these two men. You are still very much alive, on Earth and this is actually Kansas."

The girl was in her mid twenties, she looked to be of Jack's age (not six months, lol). Wearing a boat necked white cardigan over a tank top and fitted jeans, she could very well be the cheerleader in her highschool.

However it was her eyes that gave away the real person behind. Her eyes were the most distinctive blue, speaking volumes about her journey. Every expression in her face seemed to be an open book, her fears and confusion along with a little hope, written all over her tired but beautiful face.

Sam was the first to break silence, "Hello, I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean. What is your name?"

She looked at Sam and seemed to hesitate a moment before answering, "Evelyn. Eve. I just, don't understand. How did I get here? Did you bring me here?"

Seeing her eyes at Jack again, he smiles at her again, " Yes. I sensed that you needed help so I brought you here. Are you alright?"

Eve let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. A bit relaxed now, she gave the smallest of smiles to all of them, "I am now. They were, um, starving me."

Her smile faded again and her voice began to break. She seemed incredibly strong through, still on defence mode and in control.

Jack's face visibly fell and suddenly the lights started flickering.

* * *

"Jack, what are you doing?" Castiel slowly asked, as to not scare him or Eve.

Jack was shaking slightly, "I'm..angry. Those people who were starving her ..."

Sam got the cue and quickly went to the refrigerator. There was a bowl of lasagna luckily that Castiel decided to make for Jack last night. He took out a fresh place and heated the lasagna for Eve. He brought it to her and set it on the table in front of her.

He sweetly made his puppy dog face and placed a hand on Eve's shoulder, "Here, why don't you eat a little? You might feel better."

She looked at Sam and back at Jack, "Why am I here? Why would he save me?"

Sam sighed and sat down in front of her, "Look, the world is in danger. You might not know it yet but a horrible being is coming to our world to conquer it. Jack and Castiel are powerful but we needed more good people on our side."

Evelyn ducks her head, " I'm anything but good. I do know about Michael, they told me all about him, in hell."

The lights stopped flickering and the whole room fell silent.

"Hell?" J.

* * *

Evelyn nervously took a bite of the lasagna in front of her and continued, "I'm a natural born witch. None of my family members ever practiced witchcraft , but there I was, causing electrical interference at school due to my regular panic attacks. Normal children need ice cream after a nightmare, my family needed to call the plumber because my nightmares would break down the whole tank full of water."

Jack instantly walks towards her and proceeds to gently rub her shoulders. To everybody's surprise, Eve didn't jerk his hand away. She seemed to lean into his touch, which Jack only did after watching a movie the other day. Jack didn't know what he was feeling, but he proudly beamed at Cas and Sam as if to say, "see? I helped dads!"

Eve continued, "There was a demon called Ramiel, now I know that he is a Prince of Hell, who kidnapped me one day and kept me as a prisoner. They would exchange food for favours. At first it was doing silly spells like opening a lock of a old box, so I'd do it and get bread and butter.

Then one day, they asked me to break a complicated spell and I did it, which set a horrible energy free. I think they called it "essence of the empty". It was dark and when it's around you, you'd feel like nothing. Nothing exists anymore. I got scared.

I refused to do any spells after and they'd torture me. Starve me. When Jack saved me, I was supposed to cast a spell to set Abbadon free, whoever that it."

Dean asked, " Did you do the spell?"

Eve shook her head, "No, Abbadon is destroyed. I did it. That's why they were goin to kill me, thanks to Jack and all of you, I got here instead."

Sam smiled at her, 'Good job kiddo. Abbadon was evil. You might just have saved the world from something dark and immortal."

Eve looked a little surprised at being appreciated but only nodded. Jack squeezed her hand to reassure her.

Sam smiled at that and said, "Come on, we can ask questions later. I think Eve needs some sleep. Do you like hot chocolate?"

Eve shyly nodded and in an instant, Cas brought a glass full of hot chocolate to her. She looked up at the sapphire eyes angel and whispered, "Thank you...?"

"Castiel. You can call me Cas." C

" Thank you Cas", E.

* * *

~Evelyn's POV~ 

The next day, I woke up in my bed after a sound dreamless sleep thanks to Castiel's angelic mind tricks. I took a quick shower and changed into the new pajamas Cas bought me from the store, almost smiling to myself because these people actually seemed to give a shit about me.

My smile quickly fades as I remember that my parents were now probably dead. I didn't tell the boys anything in case they find out for sure and whatever hope I have of them being alive will be gone.

I shut down the portion of my worrying mind and focus on cleansing my face. After brushing my teeth, I leave my room and make way towards the kitchen. However it wasn't really their kitchen where I accidentally ended up.

I turned a weird alley in the huge men of letter bunker and opened a random door to check where I was. When I realized where I was, I yelped.

Jack Kline was shirtless, his lower body wrapped only in a towel, wet hair and even his upper body was dripping a little. He squeaked when he saw me, frozen and standing in the doorway, both of our cheeks heated up and his many freckles were visible under his blush.

I immediately ducked my head as I gained my senses and closed the door. I made a run for it and didn't stop until I was in the library of the bunker. Taking deep breaths, I pondered foolishly over how goddamn handsome Jack was. He might be a little skinny, but his torso was well built. His wet hair fell on his face and he was quite hot with the whole fresh-outta-shower look. I blushed and giggled by myself, then wiped the expression from my face before going to the kitchen.

Dean was the only one in the kitchen, pouring some orange juice in a glass.

I raised my eyebrows to which he replied, "It's for Jack. Kid has gotta get some veggies in, Sammy said."

I unintentionally blushed again at the mention of his name. Dean gave me a look and shook his head.

"What?" I asked, all defensive.

Dean said, "You're both the same age, both dangerous to yourselves and each other. Is it a good idea?"

I sighed and answered, " No Dean, there's no idea. Nothing at all. I promise."

Dean nodded and looked at me like he would hold me to that promise. Great, I've got no chances with Jack now, nada.

I managed to avoid Jack all day. Stuck to my room for the most part, save one time when Sam knocked.

"Yes?" I answered.

Sam came in with a smile on his face, "I have something for you."

I smiled back despite myself, he was such a gentle person.

Sam walked towards me and handed me a DVD. It was the collection of the four Hunger Games movies.

My eyes lit up "How did you know!"

Sam chuckled, "Castiel can read minds. I asked me what would make you happy or take your mind off of things. He said that a dark haired Archer girl roams your mind."

She laughs, " So you guessed. Well what can I say? Katniss, Mystique or a ball dancer cum drug addict, JLaw is a queen."

Sam mumbled " enjoy" and left to my own device. So I naturally put the first film on.

After finishing Hunger Games : Catching fire, I decided to take a nap. I kinda missed Cas whom I haven't seen all day. He was out searching for some spell ingredients for the boys. 

* * *

_Asmodeus laughed maniacally and threw me across the room with his power. My small body smashed across a stone wall and I could feel the pain throughout my entire body. My head went numb and I couldn't even place where exactly all the blood was coming from._

_"Baby girl!" My mom screamed in horror and clasped my father's hand. My dad was sobbing silently, helpless and horrified in the face of an evil, unable to help his only daughter._

_"What sort of a witch are you? Can't even defend yourself! Lock her up!" Asmodeus roared and three demons locked all of us up in three different cells. I cried out to my parents in vain, shaking and injured from all the pain I went through for the last six months._

"Mommy noooo!" I cried out and opened my eyes with a jerk. My cheeks were heated up and my eye sockets were dry from all the crying. I cry from nightmares all the time and I felt exhausted now.

As I sat up in my bed, I saw Jack standing at my door just like I was this morning.

Forgetting all my embarrassment, I simply opened my arms yearning for his soothing touch, and Jack walks right into my arm. Sitting right in front of me, he tightly hugs me and strokes my back in a gentle pattern.

"Hey, you're okay. I am here." He softly murmurs into my hair.

I don't let go of him, the band-aid has been ripped out and my mind was full of worry about my parents now.

When he pulled back, I was almost calm but I felt numb. He used his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?" Jack asked with concern in his eyes.

I nodded, " My parents, they are still locked up."

His eyes widened, " Why didn't you tell us that? We could've helped sooner."

I wiped the fresh tears and answered with a broken voice, " I'm sorry. I shut it all off, tried to..um...process all of it slowly. Didn't know how to help..."

Jack put his hand on mine, "hey, don't worry Eve, I'll help you. Come, Cas is back. Tell him what's wrong. Okay?"

I nodded again and took his hand that he extended. I let him guide me to the Bunker's main table, almost melting when he gave me his sweetest smile before letting go of my mind.

I run towards Castiel and hug him, "Hey Cas."

Castiel had a pained expression on his face but he hugs me back, "How are you feeling Evelyn?"

I don't answer and only look at Jack. He explains my worried to Cas to which Castiel's face fell further.

I took the hint.

"Cas, whatever you know, just tell me. Rip the band-aid." I say to him in a small voice, Sam and Dean watching me closely.

Jack immediately took my hand and firmly wrapped his other hand around mine. I leaned into his support and looked up into Castiel's blue eyes, searching for the ultimate answer.

He said, "Your father is dead."

I gripped Jack's hand tightly to stop from falling and Sam let out a small sigh. Jack soothed me by putting his arm around my shoulder. I was numb again.

"And my mom?" I asked with a broken voice.

"She is safely in your home, I healed her completely myself, she is grieving. Would you like to see her?" Castiel softly asked.

I quietly thanked him for healing my mom, refused to look at Jack and ran to my room, letting go of Jack's hand and support.

* * *

~Author's narration~

Jack looked so sad that he couldn't help in any way at all. He promised everything to be alright but Eve still lost her father. Sadly looking like a lost puppy, he lifted his face to meet Castiel's gaze as if to ask, what do I do?

Cas sighed and said, "If she wants, be there for her. Try to distract her, with good things . Don't beat yourself up son." 

Sam nodded at Jack and so did Dean.

Deciding to leave her by herself for at least an hour, Jack went back to his room, defeated.

Evelyn was exhausted and devastated. Her father was one of the best men she knew, who cared for her and her mother dearly. Her father cracked the best dad jokes, commented on all the funny cartoon commercials like a gen X dad, made fun of Eve's obsession with Detective Conan and always supported her weird wardrobe decisions. He was her inspiration to study bottany, he bought her the first football of her life, he was the only chess partner Eve had. Losing this man, broke her in ways she never had imagined.

"No no no no, please no. Oh whyyyyy, why him!! " She bawled, tears soaking her pillow. 

She laid in bed, unable to get up, or to even wipe her tears, unable to think about anything but her father's smile.

The last time Eve saw him, he was sobbing helplessly for her well being. If Eve wasn't a witch, her dad would've been alright.

"My fault, all my fault, no no I can't, I can't, please god god noooo." Eve mumbled and sobbed for hours.

When she exhausted herself from all the grieving, she fell asleep by herself. Too bad that she woke up from the same nightmare, this time her mom looked sadly at her father and she could hear her mom say goodbye to her father, in the dream.

She bolted right up after the nightmare ended, and sure enough, there he was, sadly standing in her doorway.

Eve asked, "how..?"

"I can tell when you're in pain", J.

Eve dropped her head and watched as Jack slowly made his way over to her.

"I'm so sorry", he said, his heart breaking from seeing her soul so sorrowful and yearning.

"I need you Jack", Eve said, looking up at his beautiful blue eyes, searching for the support she has needed all this time.

Jack softly brushes the hair out of her face and pressed his lips on her forehead. He rests his chin on top of Eve's head and whispers, "I'm here for you."

Evelyn closes her eyes and takes in Jack's scent. When he pulls away, she wipes her tears and says, "So, did you ever watch the Hunger Games Jack?"

Jack tiled his head in confusion at the change of topic, "I...can't say I have. Although I know the story of the first two books. Sam read them to me."

Evelyn smiles, " Ooh convenient! Because I was about to watch the third movie which is also the part 1 of the third book. Wanna watch with me?"

He nods, remembering Cas's words telling him to be there for her, "Sure."

They sit besides each other, leaning a little close against one another and start the movie.

After interval, they realize that they were much closer than how they started. Evelyn rested her head on Jack's shoulder and Jack's hand was loosely wrapped around her arms, resting near her waist.

Jack was the first to clear his throat and move away. As naive as he was, he knew that this position wasn't normal for them to be in.

Evelyn stood up and announced, "I'm going to get some snacks ready okay? You still wanna finish the movie right?"

Jack nodded and smiled " Of course. I need to know what happened to Peeta. Besides...."

At his hesitant pause, Eve looked up to see his cheeks slightly pink, she she raised his eyebrows playfully.

"You're really good company." J.

Eve smirked, "Am I growing on you Jack?"

Confused now, he said, "I don't know what that means. You're not growing anymore and I'm certainly not carrying you in my womb as you grow."

Despite herself, Eve let herself chuckle a little amd she fondly rolled her eyes, "Oh you little grown up child. Oh and by the way, I like having you around too."

Jack also noticed the small blush that crept up on her cheeks, so he grinned to himself for being successful in making her happy.


End file.
